csifandomcom-20200225-history
Kyle Harmon
Julia Eberly Marisol Delko Raymond Caine Yelina Salas Raymond Caine Jr Madison Barnham Eric Delko Ron Saris |status=Alive |actor=Evan Ellingson |appearance=Dangerous Son |occupation = Medical Examiner Assistant }}Kyle Harmon is the son of Lt. Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly. He is portrayed by Evan Ellingson and has appeared in seventeen episodes. His first appearance is in the season six premiere, Dangerous Son. Personality Kyle Harmon is portrayed as impetuous but good-hearted. He is shown to be courageous, and takes any implication of cowardice as a personal insult (episode 601, "Dangerous Son"). He has respect for the law, but is not afraid to break it when he feels it necessary. He is extremely independent, and often tries to take care of problems even when they are over his head. Kyle shares many qualities and mannerisms with his father, but is also different from him. Most notably, Kyle is openly emotional and very impatient. He tends to "wear his heart on his sleeve." Horatio, on the other hand, is extremely reserved and almost unnaturally patient. Background Kyle Harmon was born on July 6th, 1991 to a woman who was then known as Julia Eberly. His mother left him to live with his grandmother, but promised to someday return. For unknown reasons (possibly the death of the grandmother), Kyle was placed in the foster system. He bounced around to several foster homes until he was arrested for stealing a boat on Biscayne Bay, which was an alcohol-related offense. He served six months in juvenile detention before he was released on parole. It is unclear where he lived after he was released, although it is implied he may have lived on his own. His parole officer, Andrew Bennett, set him up with a job at Miste Cafe where he met future enemy Rick Bates. It is unclear on the background of his last name. History Before meeting his father, Kyle was under parole for stealing a boat. When his parole-officer was shot, he became a suspect and so the first contact with Horatio was established. Reviewing Kyle's file, Horatio had the suspicion that Kyle may be his son (episode 601, "Dangerous Son"). Although Kyle was let go because it could not be proven that he was the one who killed his parole officer, he was later blackmailed by Rick Bates to kidnap the wife of the prison guard Bates had been working with, Kathleen Newberry. Kyle did as he was told, but later let his hostage go and fled using a boot. Meanwhile, Horatio got proof that Kyle was indeed his son and he managed to keep the coastguards from shooting Kyle. Kyle then gave himself up and was arrested. He is later put in prison. When he got onto the bus from the court to the prison, the other inmates who were with him found out that Kyle is Horatio's son. When they were on the bus, they were ambushed and the prisoners were able to flee, afterwards Kyle gave himself up to his still unknown father. In prison Kyle had to face a different situation because it got known that he was Horatio's son and so he was abducted and held captive in the pipes of the prison in order to threaten Horatio. When Horatio eventually was able to find Kyle he also told him that he was his father and he made a deal with one of the other prisoners so that he may watch over Kyle (episode 603, "Inside Out"). Later it can be seen that Kyle keeps having a difficult time in prison and that Horatio continues to watch over him. When the prisoner protecting Kyle was killed, Kyle was framed because he had been given the phone which set off a bomb, which had killed Oscar. Kyle only took the phone to try to reach his birth mother. Horatio managed to persuade the prisoner behind the killing not to testify against Kyle (episode 607, "Chain Reaction"). Later, Julia, Kyle's mother, came back and started to take care of her son, despite being recently widowed. Julia then used her late husband's money to get rid of the hostage, Kyle had kidnapped and so, because of the lack of testimony, Kyle was set free and he was able to choose with which parent he wanted to live with (episode 613, "Raising Caine"). Although he chose Julia, Kyle promised to stay in contact with his father. Then Kyle is seen living with his mother and struggling with the situation with Ron Saris, and his mother's illness, which eventually led to him moving out and living on his own (episode 717 "Divorce Party"). With Horatio's help he got a job as an assistant to the ME and he worked there for some time. But all this time, his mother's condition worsened and she eventually shot a pistol in the morgue to get Kyle to come with her (episode 724, "Dissolved"). Afterwards, his father managed to keep his mother out of prison and Julia was admitted in a mental hospital, Kyle joined the Army and went to Afghanistan, a decision his father is not really happy about. Kyle returned to Miami from Afghanistan in season eight (episode 818, "Dishonor"). At the start of the episode he tells his father that he has decided to return to Afghanistan. Horatio is immediately disappointed and worried, and also upset that Kyle did not make the decision with him. Later, Kyle discovers a body on fire and believes it to be his military friend, Brian, who had also returned home. It is soon discovered to be another man, but Brian is still missing. Kyle receives a call from Brian, who asks him to meet him but not to tell Horatio. Kyle agrees, but tells his dad anyway. At the end of the episode, Kyle is shown in uniform, ready to return to Afghanistan. He says goodbye to Horatio, and offers his hand for a handshake. Horatio instead hugs him, tells him he loves him, and that he must come home alive. This is the last appearance Kyle makes on the show. Relationships Kyle Harmon met his father when he was sixteen. Although he was at first not aware of the fact that Horatio was indeed his father, Kyle seemed to like and idolize him quite a bit. He is distrustful of him at first, thinking that Caine will abandon him "just like all the others." However, as his mother's condition deteriorates, Harmon seems to grow closer to his father, especially after his father gets him a job as the ME's assistant. In the course of events their relationship got better and better and Kyle could always count on his father to stand up for him. By the seventh season, Harmon seems to gravitate more towards Caine, as evidenced by his confessions of the problems with his mother to him. During the eighth season, Caine and Harmon seem to have a close relationship, and Harmon shows great trust in Caine. When Harmon leaves for Afghanistan the second time, Caine tells him that he loves him. It is only the third time that Caine expresses the sentiment on the show, the first time being to his younger brother Raymond and his wife, Marisol. Although Julia is his mother Kyle had no contact with her for almost sixteen years because she did not feel that she was able to provide for her son. But when she returned, she stood up for him. Kyle is very happy to see his mother when she first appears in "Raising Caine," as he has been looking for her for some time. When Julia and Horatio file separate custody suits for him, he ultimately chooses his mother. For a while Harmon is quite protective of his mother. However, as time goes on and Julia's mental condition worsens, Harmon appears to grow somewhat weary of her unpredictable temperament. As Julia's illness got evident and because of the situation with Ron, Kyle had some problems with his mother and eventually moved out. He tried to keep contact with his mother which got harder because of her illness and it becomes evident that he suffers greatly from the situation. The breaking point comes after she goes on a rampage in the morgue and demands Kyle at gunpoint to return with her. He is obviously disappointed as he watches his father have her arrested and later sent to a mental hospital. During the eighth season, she is not mentioned by Kyle or Horatio, and it is implied that Kyle no longer has much of a relationship, if any at all, with Julia. Appearances Notes * Kyle's case number from foster care is 9574839485. * It was never explained where Kyle obtained his last name from, though some speculate that it's his grandmother's last name. Trivia * In Japanese dub, Evan Ellingson is Tsubasa Yonaga. Who is known to voice Aichi Sendou in Cardfight!! Vanguard series. Kyle's personality is very similar to Aichi's from season 2 to season 3. However, Aichi's personality was very similar to Horatio's, his father rather than him. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Medical Personnel